The crystal structures of barbiturate drugs and their complexes with other small molecules will be studied by X-ray and neutron diffraction to determine the detailed electron density distribution. The aim is to seek relationships between electronic structure and the nature of the molecular interactions, particularly hydrogen bonding and carbonyl-carbonyl interactions.